


I'd Do It Again

by cedes_92150



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jiya loves Rufus, LOVE ETERNAL, Rufus died, Rufus re-born, Time Travel, Unconditional Love, rufus is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Summary: Jiya resists Rufus' questions about Chinatownsort of a double drabble





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [kissedbydragonfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/gifts), [mathgirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathgirl24/gifts), [qqueenofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqueenofhades/gifts), [DraejonSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts).

Rufus has debated bringing up the subject of Chinatown for weeks-he can no longer  
bear being left in the dark...SOMETHING HAD TO HAVE HAPPENED-something not good...

“Do you ever plan to tell me about the three years in Chinatown? Because if I’m being  
honest, some things happened there that I really don’t want to know about-I FEEL THAT,  
SENSE IT-but that I need to know about.”

Jiya’s enormous dark eyes are so wet that they glisten. The pain, the shame of those  
three years, of what she endured during that time …she doesn’t want to think about it,  
and she certainly doesn’t want to discuss it.

“Do you know that I love you so much sometimes that I ache? I actually ACHE with the  
enormity of it, the strength of it. So enormous, so strong that I jumped in order to save you.  
No idea where I might end up, if I’d end up at all somewhere…I just knew that in my vision,  
the only way to save you was to get into that Lifeboat and jump…See Baby, my Sweet Man:  
every day someone is telling someone else ‘I’d die for you’, and those people won’t ever have  
to face that possibility-someone is saying that very thing RIGHT NOW, and probably they mean  
it…they just won’t ever have to PROVE IT…I felt it, and I faced that very real risk. Any doubts  
you ever have, or had, should be erased.”

“So…don’t ask…is that what you’re saying.?”

“Ru. The only thing that mattered, that MATTERS, is that you stay alive. I’d do it again, without  
a moment’s hesitation; knowing what I know. Without a moment’s hesitation. Can't that be enough  
for now?"


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment for Jiya and Rufus

"Rufus...PLEASE, PLEASE tell me that we're OK...that Chinatown doesn't matter."

"Yeah. Sure we are." His smile stutters, then settles in.

"I wish that I could tell you everything...NO!...I don't wish that! Because it was so...TERRIBLE...SO HORRIBLE...  
and DEGRADING...I just can't talk about it. Please don't make me." Her sobs sound like they are being...  
WRENCHED from somewhere deep inside. And that 'breaks' Rufus...

"OK...alright, don't cry Jiya, please don't...I'm an idiot, and a supreme asshole, and there's more: “I stopped believing in  
the idea of soul mates, or love at first sight. I met you, and my opinion evolved, the longer we knew one another. I now  
believe that a very few times in your life, if you were lucky, you might meet someone who was exactly right for you.  
This is ME, being that person. The one exactly right for you. I will not push you again, about Chinatown. You SURVIVED,  
and we're together. That's ALL. That's IT. You're with me?"

"You know that I am. Always (Dayimaan). Forever. (Iilaa al'abad)." She stands on tip-toes, kisses away his tears. He does  
the same to hers. "Iilaa al'abad (forever)."


End file.
